


Simple Question

by MachineryField



Series: Twisted Ties Verse [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, F/M, Joker is Takashi Kido, M/M, Male Friendship, Other, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Takashi has a question for his Uncle Naoya.
Relationships: Background Naoya/Reiji/Elly, Background Reiji/Elly, Background implications of Polythieves
Series: Twisted Ties Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538233
Kudos: 17





	Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to write more for this AU now... Might have to give it an actual name soon, at this rate.

“So, Uncle Naoya…” Takashi glanced over at the man, casually humming all the while. “You and Mom and Dad… You guys are totally all a thing, huh?”

Naoya blinked once, twice, three times before setting his coffee mug on the table. He looked to Takashi, an eyebrow arched as he looked the teenager over. “...Where’d you get that idea?”

“Uncle Naoya…” Takashi gave him a look. “I’m not  _ blind _ ! I can tell you guys have something going on.”

Naoya frowned, shaking his head. “You’ve changed so much since going to Tokyo. I liked it better when you couldn’t pick up on shit!”

“That’s not answering my question…” He tapped his fingers against the table, a frown on his face. “Are you and my parents a thing, yes or no?”

“Well… Uh…” Naoya picked up his coffee mug, nervously sipping. “Depends on what you mean by a thing…”

“ _ Uncle Naoya _ .”

“Fine, fine!” He once again placed the mug down and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “Maybe there is something between us! Why do you even care so much?”

“‘Cause I, uh…” He kicked at the ground. “I dunno, I just think it would be neat to know if my parents have a boyfriend, too!”

Naoya narrowed his eyes. “Takashi… Is that really it?”

Takashi was now the one dancing around the subject. “It doesn’t matter or anything, y’know…”

“Takashi, you made me spill the beans, now you return the favor.” He placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Don’t chicken out, Takashi.”

“Well, I might have more than a few… romantic interests of my own…” He scratched his cheek, refusing to make eye contact. “And I wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Mom and Dad, but hey! This makes it easier!”

“Oh, honey…” Naoya shook his head. “Even if your parents and I didn’t have a thing going on, they’d support you. Do you know how weak Reiji is to you?”

Takashi furrowed his brow. “He’s not like that with everyone?”

Naoya snorted. “Have you seen him with Brown or Yuka? He can be ruthless if he wants to! You’re just his little angel~”

“Don’t tease me like that!” His cheeks went red as he puffed out his cheeks. “I’m not an angel, at all.”

“If only Reiji wasn’t blind to that fact…” Naoya sighed, shaking his head. “I mean… You’re more of a little hellspawn!”

Takashi groaned, slapping Naoya on the arm. “You’re bullying me, Uncle Naoya! This is bullying!”

“Nah, it’s just loving teasing…”

“Uncle Naoya…!”


End file.
